Priestess Midorikos Reincarnation
by Freak Out Man
Summary: It's about this young girl name Saruwatari Matsuo. She's 18 and looks exactly like Priestess Midoriko. She even has a scar where the Priestess pulled out the shikon jewl. She was hidden sense she was ten.
1. Chatper 1: Midorikos Reincarnation

"Inuyasha, I sense a jewel shard," Kagome told him.

"Where?" Shippou asked jumping on Kagome's right shoulder.

"Over there," she claimed pointing at a small village, overlooking a hill.

Sango quickly went behind a tree and changed incase of demons. Kirara changed into her demon form. Miroku and Sango jumped on her back and took off. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and jumped up. As they got close to the village, they got a little cautious, suspecting a demon. When they arrived at the village, they noticed all was peaceful.

"I don't smell a demon. I actually smell priestess," Inuyasha informed the gang, sniffing the air for demons.

Sango asked Inuyasha, "How can you smell priestess?"

"Priestess have a slight smell. Not strong but still detectable," Inuyasha commented.

"There!" Kagome stated pointing at a young woman with short jet black hair.

Before any of them could react Miroku went straight up to the woman.

Saruwatari's POV

A man about my age ran up to me.

"Will you bare my child?" the man, that I noticed to be a monk, asked.

I could feel a slight blush. A woman with dark brown hair hit him on the top of the head.

"Shut it, Miroku," the woman sneered.

Then a dog demon, that I know to be Inuyasha, a young woman with black hair, and a young fox demon ran up to me. I heard Inuyasha and his friends were searching for the shards. I didn't want to cause any trouble, so I took out my shard and handed it to the young woman with black hair.

"I suspect that this is what you are searching for," I smiled.

"Yes, thank you," the young woman bowed.

I bowed and asked, " For your trouble of coming out of your way to come to the village, would you like some tea?"

"Yes, thank you," they all bowed except Inuyasha.

I lead them to my hut. I heated up some tea and they sat around the fire.

"I am Saruwatari, but you can just call me Saru," I told them bowing my head and sitting down next to the monk.

"I am Miroku," the monk told me.

The woman with the dark brown hair introduced herself as Sango

"I am Kagome"The young woman introduced herself and also stated "This is Inuyasha".

The young fox demon grabbed my rob and said, "I'm Shippou,".

A cat like creature got on my lap, laid down, and fell asleep. As I pet it, it purred.

"That's Kirara, she never liked someone so quickly," Sango noted.

A little flea appeared and stood in front of me. He spoke, "Lady Saru, have you ever been told that you look a lot like the dead Priestess Midoriko?" Everyone gasped in agreement but Inuyasha, he just looked intrigued.

"My mother told me, my father and my mother suspected I was a reincarnation because of my scar," I answered.

"What scar?" the flea asked.

I opened my kimono just enough to show my scar. Miroku grabbed my kimono and pulled it further down to reveal my breasts.

"I can't see," Miroku stated still having a hold of my kimono.

I screamed and pulled my kimono away. I covered my breasts and my scar up and looked away.

"Miroku!" Everyone yelled.

Kagome and Sango slapped him and Inuyasha punched him.

"You idiot!" Inuyasha yelled.

Everyone went back to normal and looked at me.

"That's amazing that you have that scar" Kagome smiled.

"Before I forget, I purified the shard for you," I stated trying to forget what Miroku did.

"What? You purified the shard? We thought that was impossible," everyone yelled shocked.

"The reincarnation has the powers of the person they are reincarnated of. Like Kagome, who has the sacred arrows, Saru has the gift of purifying the shikon shards," the flea explained.

"It took me a week, but I figured out how to purify the shard," I smiled.

The pot whistled and I got up. I poured the tea and handed it out. They all took it and said thank you.

"I would be honored if you would all stay the night. I have spare beds, so you do not have to worry," I said with a smile.

"Thank you, we would love to," Kagome smiled.

"If you will excuse me, I need to go make the beds,"

I paused for a second to get some spare blankets and heard their conversation.

"You jerk, Miroku! You should be glad she's letting us stay the night!" Sango sneered.

"I am, very glad to be staying the night because I may be able to see her beautiful face once more," Miroku commented.

I heard a smack. I suspected Sango hit Miroku.

"Why can't you control your hormones around her? Pulling on her kimono was the most stupid and disgusting thing you have ever done!" Kagome sneered.

I grabbed the sheets and went to the bedrooms to change the sheets. I thought it was enough eaves-dropping. When I was done making all the beds I sat back down next to the monk. He had huge bruises on his head. A few seconds later we heard cheering.

"It is time for dinner. The villagers always have a huge dinner," I informed them.

We all got up and went to eat. When we were done I showed them to their beds. Inuyasha jumped on the roof and watched the forest. I went into my room and changed into my light armor and put my light kimono on over it. I put my two swords on my side and walked outside. I noticed Inuyasha watching me. I smiled slightly to myself.

'Maybe I can prove to Inuyasha that a priestess reincarnation can have great fighting skills. Inuyasha reminds me of my dead half-brother, Kazu, no he is not dead...maybe..no I must get that thought out of my head...I hate Naraku. I may have never seen him, but my brother supposedly said the man who attacked him was Naraku. When Inuyasha and his gang leave I will go on my own journey to search for Naraku and Kazu,' I thought.

I stopped and cried slightly. He was only fourteen and I was only ten when he ran away. 'Why did they say he died, when they know he didn't die? Why didn't he come back? Is he really dead?' I thought crying my eyes out. I wiped my eyes and kept walking.

Inuyasha POV:

'Why is she crying?' I thought looking at Saru.

She reminds me more of Kagome, then I thought. She's all alone, but why? Was it Naraku? She seems more of a sister then a girlfriend. Why do I feel this way? She's about Miroku's age but she doesn't talk about her family. Maybe I should get to know this Saruwatari, but I have to remember to not make a fool of myself, like I do with Kagome.

Saru's POV:

I looked at the trees and quickly pulled my kimono off. I took out my sword and started attacking the trees. After ten minutes, I pulled out my heavier sword and started to try and cut down trees with one swing. I managed to get a few, but then I put it back and started to battle the trees with my bare hands. After a bit, I heard a swoosh and I turned around and hit it. It was Inuyasha! We started to battle each other with out communication. He kicked me in the stomach and I fell to the ground. He watched me try to get up.

"You need to learn to take some attacks. You can't battle if you can't take some attacks," Inuyasha barked.

I got up and leaned against a tree. My stomach hurt, but I ignored it. I pushed against the tree and attacked him with my right fist. I took some kicks and a lot of punches. My body was hurting all over but I kept ignoring the pain and attacking him. Inuyasha was way to fast. He kept dodging all my attacks. I quickly did a drop kick. It surprised him and he fell to the ground. I quickly got on top of him and started to punch him. He punched me in the stomach, I took it and punched back. He grabbed my shoulders and threw me off. I hit my head against a tree. I sat unconscious against the tree. He walked over to me and shook me awake.

"Let's work on sword fighting. Take out your heavier sword," Inuyasha barked.

He is reminding me of my brother so much now. Pretending not to care, but knowing I was okay. I got up and took out my heavier sword. We battled for what seemed like hours and probably was. He some how managed to get my sword out of my hand and get me to the ground. I looked at him then quickly took out my lighter sword. We battled some more and it took him less time to get my sword out of my hands and me to the ground.

"What do I need to work on now?" I asked calmly.

"You wait to much for the attacks. You need to ignore the urges to defend and attack more. Get your heavier sword and let's battle," Inuyasha ordered.

I put my lighter sword away and took out my heavier sword. We battled for awhile. When the sun came up Inuyasha jumped away from my attack and put his sword away. I got the hint and also put my sword away also. When I looked at him, I noticed he was slightly smiling. I smiled back as I was huffing and puffing. That was more of a work out then I planned. I then fell to the ground from exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2: Saru meet Naraku

Chapter 2: (3PPOV) Saruwatari meets Naraku

Saru opened her eyes. Inuyasha was looking down at her. She smiled and got up with a little help from him. They walked to the hut. They both sat next to the fire.

"Why are you in this village all alone?" Inuyasha asked.

"My father died when I was fourteen and my mom died when I was seventeen," Saru stated trying to smile but it hurt to much. Not from the fighting, but from the past.

Inuyasha asked "What about siblings? Do you have any brothers or sisters?".

Saru's fists clenched and she answered with a tear in her eye, "I did or I do. My brother Kazu ran away. My parents and him got in a fight. He was so mad that he just ran away. My parents told me that he died. They told me that Naraku killed him, but I do not believe them,"

'When they leave, I will go on my own mission to find Kazu,' Saru thought.

"Naraku? We're all after Naraku," Inuyasha claimed.

'Maybe I will just go with Inuyasha and the gang in the search for Naraku,' Saru thought.

She asked "Really? Why are you searching for Naraku?".

"I'm doing it because he tricked me and uh...my...friend against each other. Sango's doing it because he killed her whole village and family. Miroku's doing it because Naraku cursed Miroku and his family with a wind tunnel in their right hand and Kagome's... just helping me out," Inuyasha explained.

"My brother, Kazu, is a lot like you," Saru smiled looking at the ground remembering Kazu.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked looking at her.

"He is my half-brother. A half-dog demon and half-human. We have the same father. We used to practice sword fighting together. He would push me so hard I would faint. Then he would yell at me to get up. He would pretend like he did not care but I knew he did. Oh, I miss him so much," Saru informed, then fell into Inuyasha's arms and cried.

He paused for a second and then held her.

'I can't believe her brother is a half-demon like me. Wait! Kazu? I remember now, Kazu Matsuo was son of Sesshoumaru's mother and a human. His mother was so ashamed of doing what my father did she gave him to Saru's parents...What if Sesshoumaru found Kazu and gave him to a village that Saru doesn't know about,' Inuyasha thought.

"Kazu is the half-brother to my half-brother, if that makes any sense," Inuyasha informed her.

"Really? Maybe your half-brother know where Kazu is," Saru commented.

"Maybe," Inuyasha smiled.

"Morning," Kagome smiled wiping her eyes.

"Hey, Kagome," Inuyasha responded getting up.

Saru looked at them and smiled. She got up and went to the kitchen. Then she started to make breakfast. When it was all done, she put it on plates and put them on the table. After she put breakfast on, everyone came out. As they were eating, Saru thought it would be the best time to ask.

"Take me with you," Saru muttered looking at the table.

"What?" Inuyasha asked looking at Saru instead of his food.

"Take me with you to get the shikon shards," Saru pleaded, turning her head and looking at Inuyasha.

Where Inuyasha would have yelled "You're crazy" there was silence. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou looked at Inuyasha dumbfounded.

"What are you looking at!" Inuyasha yelled at them slamming his fists down on the table.

Kagome and Saru jumped because they didn't notice the gang looking at Inuyasha. The gang shook their heads and continued eating.

"Does this mean I can go?" Saru questioned.

"I guess so," Kagome smiled.

When they were done eating, Saru took their dishes. They all said 'thank you'. Saru walked into her room and quickly changed into her better armor.

Her armor was much like Sango's but different colors, much lighter, and the armor was stronger. Then she put her swords around her waist and used two dagger to make twisted hair buns. She put a light kimono on over the armor, but left it open to reveal the armor. She looked at her shelf and grabbed a book. She walked out and everyone looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?" Saru asked confused.

"You look...wow..like a demon slayer," Sango responded still amazed.

"That is something my family taught me. My fathers side of the family were all demon slayers," Saru smiled.

'What? Sesshoumaru's mother fell in love with a demon slayer?' Inuyasha thought.

"Really?" Everyone, but Inuyasha, who was thinking, asked.

"Yeah, but my mother knew of the priestess spells and enchantments, so she taught me all of them. Then she gave me a book she wrote herself," Saru informed them showing them the red leather bound book.

"Wow!" Everyone stated.

She smiled and went outside. The gang stayed inside and got ready. Outside was a man in a baboon suit.

"Who are you?" Saru asked stopping and looking at the man.

'I sense great evil in this man,' Saru thought.

"Naraku," the man said shortly.

"And what brings you to the village," Saru asked remembering the name.

"You! I cannot have you purifying all the shards," Naraku hissed.

"What are you going to do about it?" Saru asked calmly, crossing her arms.

"Kill you," Naraku stated.

"Bring it!" Saru hissed taking out her heavy sword.

She ran to him and he grabbed her by the neck. She quickly remembered a spell.

"Shacko," She said grabbing his arm and repeating it three times.

A blue light formed around Naraku.

"What the!" Naraku asked looking at himself.

He let go of her and she fell on the ground. Then he fell back into a tree. As she got up, Inuyasha and the gang came out. They all started to battle Naraku. Saru watched them for a bit and then started battling. After ten minutes of battling everyone was unconscious and on the ground except Naraku and Saru, who had a huge whole in her left side, but still holding on to her book. She laid on the ground grabbing her side. Naraku walked over to her and grabbed her head.

"You might be useful. I might just let you be my slave," Naraku stated looking at her.

"I would rather burn in hell," Saru hissed. She could barley say it, but she managed.

Naraku threw her face and it hit the ground hard. He got up, took out his sword, and held it to Inuyasha's neck.

"Do it or I'll kill Inuyasha," Naraku hissed.

She could see Inuyasha slightly open his eyes. She didn't want to lose another brother so she responded, "Fine, I will do it,"

Naraku put his sword back and walked over to Saru. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up. She screamed in agony and held on to her side. He tossed her on his shoulder and disappeared. As he disappeared Inuyasha shot up. He looked around to see everyone, but noticed Saru wasn't there.

"Saru?" Inuyasha whispered.

There was no response. He quickly got up and looked around.

"Saru!" Inuyasha yelled.

There was still no response but everyone else mumbled and got up. The gang went inside to get bandaged up. Inuyasha stood watching the forest. He watched it for a few minutes, then turned around and went in. When they got all bandaged up, they sat around the table.

"Where's Saru?" Sango asked first.

"Naraku took her," Inuyasha hissed looking outside.

"How will we get her back?" Kagome asked.

"We're going to go to Naraku's castle and fight for her," Inuyasha stated getting up and walking out the door.

Everyone got up and followed. When they got out Inuyasha went into a full on sprint. Kirara turned into her demon form and the gang got on her back. She took off and followed Inuyasha.


	3. Chatper 3: At Narakus Castle

At Naraku's Castle:

"What does a slave of yours do, anyways?" Saru asked.

Her hands were tied behind her back and her feet were tied together.

"You do whatever I say," Naraku stated, turing his head and looking at her.

"I know but what do slaves of yours do?" Saru asked.

"Your first assignment is to deceive Inuyasha and his gang of nitwits and get their Shikon Shards," Naraku informed.

"How so you know I will not betray you?" Saru asked.

"I just know," Naraku stated, getting on his knees and ramming his hand into her chest.

Saru screamed in pain as he took out her heart. He got up and put the heart into a jar. When she stopped screaming, the whole in her chest and side healed and she broke out of her ropes. Then she got up, almost like a zombie would, and stood at attention. Her face showed no emotion.

"Lord Naraku?" Saru asked in a flat tone.

"Speak," Naraku granted.

"I cannot deceive them if I cannot show emotion," Saru stated.

"Good point," Naraku agreed.

He walked over to the jar and plucked a small piece of her heart. Then he walked over to her and stuck his hand in her chest. She didn't do anything when he stuck it in, but when he took his hand out her eye twitched.

"Now you can act normal, but you cannot feel emotional or physical pain," Naraku informed her.

"Lord Naraku?" Saru asked in a normal tone.

"What now?" Naraku hissed.

"How will I go back to them? I cannot just walk up to them and then leave," Saru pointed out.

"They're coming for you. So I will just let them 'beat' me," Naraku responded.

Then they heard screaming...

"You perve! How many times do I need to tell you 'Stop touching my butt!'?" Sango yelled at Miroku. Then she lapped him across the face.

"Will you shut up! We're getting close to Naraku's castle!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Will he ever learn?" Shippou muttered to Kagome about Miroku.

"I don't think so," Kagome muttered back.

Naraku mumbled, "Idiots,"

As he did, Saru grabbed three pieces of strong cloth and handed them to Naraku. He tied one piece around her mouth, one around her eyes, and one around her hands, behind her back. Then he sensed them coming, he grabbed her and walked outside with her. She pretended to stuggle.

"Is this what you're looking for, Inuyasha?" Naraku asked throwing Saru down some stairs and onto the ground.

"Saru!" Kagome shouted heading towards her.

"Stop! It might be a trap!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Right," Kagome agreed stopping and taking out her bow and a arrow.

Naraku laughed and sneered, "You know me all to well, Inuyasha,"

Naraku shot out vines and attacked everyone. After ten minutes of battling the gang 'defeated' Naraku. When Naraku left Kagome ran to Saru and untied her. Saru coughed as she got up.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah," Saru stated.

"What did he do to you?" Inuyasha asked walking up to Saru.

"He choked me a few times, but I will be okay," Saru lied.

'I cannot believe these things are coming out of my mouth!' Saru thought.

"That's good. Now let's head back so you can change," Kagome suggested.

"Right...wait!" Saru stated remembering her mothers book.

She ran inside the castle and grabbed the book from inside a room. Saru flipped through the pages to make sure it was okay. As she did, she found a spell that was written in different ink. It read:

"The Spell of Evil-

When times get to good for

someone and you want to end

it, say the sweet magic words

'Saru Chi Ne'

They will end the great happiness

of the person the priestess is looking at"

'It is in Mothers handwriting! That is my first and middle name!' Saru thought.

"Saru!" Inuyasha yelled then whispered, "Where is that girl?"

"Coming!" Saru responded closing the book and walking to Inuyasha.

"What took you so long?" Inuyasha hissed.

"My book," Saru smiled.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and they walked outside. Everyone walked to Saru's hut and Saru changed. As she did, Miroku and Inuyasha were searching in the forest for...well nothing.

"Inuyasha? Little brother?" a voice asked.

"Sesshoumaru, show yourself," Inuyasha barked.

"Fine," Sesshoumaru stated appearing right in front of Inuyasha.

"Where's Kazu?" Inuyasha hissed.

"Kazu? Oh, yes, littlest brother. I'll tell you only if you beat me," Sesshoumaru informed.

Miroku had a blank face and was completely confused, 'Littlest brother? There's another one?.. Oh, god,'

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru battled for only a few minutes. Sesshoumaru knew he was beat.

"He's in a small village, a little north of here," Sesshoumaru stated as he ran off.

"Why did you want to know were Kazu was? And who is Kazu?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha and him were heading back.

"Kazu is Saru's older half-brother. Sesshoumaru's mother is his mother. He ran away when Saru was ten and he was fourteen," Inuyasha informed.

Miroku nodded. When they got to the village, Inuyasha saw Saru and ran to her.

"Saru!" Inuyasha yelled running to her.

"Hmm," came Saru's intelligent reponse.

"Kazu is in a village north of here," Inuyasha informed, when he got to her.


End file.
